


A Christmas Slippering (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Spanking, spanking art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: John Watson wasn't too pleased about Sherlock's behaviour at the Christmas party...Illustration of a spanking scene. Don't look if M/M discipline ain't your jam! ;)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	A Christmas Slippering (artwork)

Here's a drawing I submitted as a contribution to a "Spankvent" project I joined with other creative spankos. I had planned on writing a fic but drew this on a late whim... I was inspired by the Christmas party scene from the "A Scandal in Belgravia" episode. Sherlock was pretty rude, despite showing some compassion to Molly... and John's sweater was adorable! I imagine he forced the hat on Sherlock, and did what was necessary to make him cooperate and accept his punishment - hence the use of Christmas lights, lol. 

I've never drawn someone getting the slipper but it seemed like a good choice here. I almost decided on John using the bow from Sherlock's violin, but I don't think he'd damage that precious possession like that. Although, he IS willing to damage Sherlock's bum... arguably a precious possession as well! 

Enjoy! :) 

[](https://vgy.me/u/1FkK7H)


End file.
